Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi
by mayura.karin
Summary: ¿que pasaría si sakura es odiada por sus padres? ¡ella huye de la aldea con un renegado para volverse fuerte! Al regresar después de largos años no recuerda nada de su pasado y entra en el equipo 7. Un chico sin familia, un chico odiado por la aldea y una chica odiada por su familia y un maestro que ha perdido a sus amigos Un equipo lleno dolor, que les dará el mundo a este equipo
1. cap 1: ¡llévame contigo!

¡**hola queridos lectores eh regresado de entré los muertos y con lo prometido! sólo que antes que nada los invito a quellos que quieran y puedan y si les queda cerca jajajaja, en México en Tabasco la ciudad de Villahermosa en el colegio americano de Tabasco se estámis formanpierna tarea en la que formamos puestos de tacos en la llamada FERIA DEL TACO en la que yo participare en el puesto llamado TACOPOLIS por sí les interesa :)**

** gracias a todos los que votaron por que empezara con la historia de sakura desde pequeña asi que sin más demora les traigo lo que tengo escrito en una libreta. aqui les traigo lo que va antes del fanfic SAKURA, LA HISTORIA DE UNA KUNOOICHI**

**Bueno como les he dicho no prderemos mas tiempo en esto. Declaro que los personajes no me perteneces sino a kishimoto**

.

**Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi**

**_declaro que los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a kishimoto._  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**El inicio de todo.**

**.**

**.**

E**n **las calles de Konoha, donde todo era en ese mismo día o más bien dicho una noche; era oscuro pero, era distinta a cualquier noche; no era una noche como cualquiera en donde las estrellas resplandecen con fulgor junto a la luna como si fueran gotas plateadas de metales brillantes, no, ni la luna se mostraba con esplendor como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en toda la vida, n, ni la brisa soplaba cálida y refrescantemente con su melodioso sonido de voces susurrantes, que se creía que hablaban con los árboles cuando este chocaba con ellos, no... Las estrellas brillaban como armaduras de un guerrero sin pulir por años, la brisa no era cálida ni refrescante, sino tan fría que hasta calaba hasta los huesos, y la luna, oh la luna se escondía de tristeza aquella noche entre las nubes como si no quisiera seguir viendo lo que sucede abajo en la tierra.

.

Entre las calles al parecer se encontraba desierto, debido a que todos o la gran mayoría ya se encontraba en sus casas resguardando se de la fría noche. Todo parecía relativamente tranquilo hasta que de pronto de entré la penumbra aparece una pequeña niña con las mejillas humedecidas de tantas lágrimas que había derramado; no era muy mayor a de 6 años , su cabello era un extraño color rosado que no se ve en todos pelos días y de sus ojos unos sorprendentes ojos color jade que si no fuera por la tristeza y dolor que expresaban se sabría con certeza que son hermosos. Lo mas cuestionable te todo después aún más de que esa niña estuviera sola fuera de su casa a alas horas de la noche era pues, que estaba llena de raspones y arañazos la pobre niña.

.

...-papá -dijo ella apenas audiblemente, pues en su voz dominaba dolor y rencor de solo pronunciar ese nombre, con solo decir ese nombre siente como todo dentro de ella se estremece.

.

La chica de pelos rosados caminaba destilando un aura ausente y sin rumbo fijo caminaba , sólo se dejaba llevar hacia donde sus pies la llevasen, es entonces que ella se topa con alguien, ella por ser respetuosa lo mira para pedir perdón pero al instante de ver a la persona puede notar como de el despedía un olor a sangre y muerte, por un momento estuvo más que sorprendida, pero al mirar su rostro fijamente a aquel hombre con ropa llena de sangre que no era muy grande, como de unos 13 o 14 años a lo mucho , de pelo negro como el Cuervo, piel blanca y esos ojos rojos con betas negras dentro de el, ve algo en algo distinto aún con la apariencia sería sentía que era alguien bueno que... Sufría?, eso no lo sabe ella quizá es sólo su imaginación.

.

El chico voltea a hacia la pequeña con una expresión un tanto de sorpresa pues se suponía que a estas horas no hay gente al alrededor; podía pasarlo de un borracho, pero ¿una niña?

.

...-¿usted también quiere golpearme? -dice la pequeña mirándolo con ojos dolorosos mientras su ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas como si de un riachuelo des tratase.

.

El chico mira sorprendido a la pequeña niña ¿por qué él la lastimaría?, si,estaba lleno de sangre, pero por estúpido que suene el no iba a ir por la vida de ella, aún cuando la sangre muestre lo contrario, ahora la mira con más detenimiento captando los raspones y aquellos hematomas que resaltaban en su piel blanquecina.

.

... -Entonces quiere burlarse de mi -dijo la chica sin ganas mirando hacia a otro llamo con desdén, en lo personal ella ya no quería nada.

.

...-No... - dijo simplemente mirándola apaciblemente sorprendiendo un poco a la chica frente a el-¿por qué molestaría a alguien que no conozco?.

.

La pequeña mira al chico frente a ella anonadada, ahora lo veía con admiración y como un rayo de luz en su corazón atormentado de tanta tristeza, ¡hasta las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin han cesado!

* * *

.

Por otro lado en la casa del hokage, Hiruzen abrió la puerta de su casación un poco de molestia, pues deseaba dormir, pero el trabajo es trabajo y sabía que si a estas horas le llamaban era por cierta razón y eso significa más papeleo mañana, como si no tuviera suficiente.

.

...-¡Señor hokague! -dice un jounin con agitación y la respiración pesada de correr inesperadamente- tenemos un problema ¡El clan Uchiha ah sido asesinado!

.

... -Informe -dijo Sarutobi mirando con ojos serios al igual que su ceño.

.

-al parecería sido asesinado el clan Uchiha casi por completo debido A qué use tras sospecha dice que el causante de todo esto ha sido el mismo Itachi Uchiha que ha dejado como único sobreviviente al su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el jounin de manera profesional componiendo la postura.

...-Bien, dile a Kakashi que deje de vigilar ("cuidar") a Naruto y que vaya en busca de Itachi Uchiha el será el líder y que cuando regrese inspeccione el estado del pequeño Uchiha - dijo Sarutobi al jounin, este en seguida asiente y en un dos por tres depareció, dejando al hokage solo con una mirada triste Dando al final un largo suspiro- así que has dejado a tu hermano vivo al final, eh Itachi... Bien respetare tu opinión

* * *

.

Por otro lado Itachi el chico de pelo negro, veía a la más ya calmada chica de pelos rosados.

...-ven vamos, te llevaré a tu casa -dijo Itachi de buena manera, no podía dejar a la chica sola y menos en una noche como esa, pero es sorprendido por la reacción que esta niña era la menos esperada de todas, su rostro mostró miedo y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos sin parar y de pronto empieza a temblar.

...-¡No!... ¡No quiero ir a ese lugar! -dijo la pequeña con miedo por todos lados, sólo estaba pensando que decir para poder no estar en su casa lo menos posibles hasta que dijo lo primero se le bino a la mente- ¡lléveme con usted!

La niña había notado que a un hombro del chico tenía una maleta pequeña e iba aprovechar esto para irse lejos de su casa.

Itachi por otro lado miraba en el rostro de la pequeña la desesperación de querer irse lejos , fue entonces que a una gran distancia pudo ver a agentes anbu ya en su búsqueda, no podía perder más tiempo con la niña, así que sin pensarlo y con rapidez la noquea por detrás y se la lleva con ella lejos de la aldea a un lugar no tan légamo pero en el que pueden estar tranquilos... Por un tiempo.

.

En un pequeño pero espacioso cuarto se encontraba Itachi Uchiha mirando por una pequeña ventana, estaba de brazos cruzados y una mirada en blanco, esperaba a que la chica que tenía a un lado en la cama despertara de su letargo. Dejarla sola ya no era una opción puesto que ya no se encontraban en la aldea. Por la mente de Itachi no dejaban de resonar esas palabras que la pequeña dijo antes de que se desmayara. ¿Cómo era antes tratada?, quizás luego lo averiguaría. Lo que no lograba entender es ¿cómo esa niña no se asustaba de verle todo sangriento ahora que lo pensaba no sabía quién era esa niña que tenía frente suyo, nombre o si quiera si era de un clan o no.

Por fín la niña empezó a moverse lentamente llamando la atención de Itachi que fue directamente a la cabecera donde pueda ver claramente a la niña frente a el, pacientemente esperó a que ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿dónde estoy? - fue lo primero que dijo en un pequeño graznido de haberse levantado mientras abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra vez, poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta llegar a estar sentada en la gran cama hasta que por fin notó la presencia del chico a su lado al principio se crispó pero al ver quien era se relajó notablemente haciendo alzar las cejas a Itachi.

-Dime, ¿Por qué quieres venirte conmigo? ni si quera me conoces -dijo el chico de pelos negros como la noche mirando a la chica frente a el con una mirada en blanco difícil de descifrar que es lo que piensa en esos momentos pero por dentro estaba curioso de saber porque reacciono así ayer, en su mirada mostraba rabia, tristeza y mucho mas, era mucho como para una niña pequeña de su edad.

-...-la chica mira hacia otro lado ¨el piso¨ con dolor y ganas de llorar de nuevo como lo había hecho ayer,pero no podía, no quería darse ese lujo, no después de que este hombre tan amable llegara y la salvara, luego de un momento que el Uchiha esperara, ella lo mira y suspira- yo no quiero ir a mi casa porque mi padre me odia, cada vez que puede el me pega y mas cuando mi mamá no está, pero ella nunca hace nada por mi y siempre hace lo que papá quiera... Todos siempre se burlan de mi y me pegan... Yo quiero ser fuerte quiero no ser pisoteada por personas como ellos.

Itachi miraba a li chica frente a el, era tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero cargaba con un gran odio dentro de ella y no sabía la razón, pero algo le decía que ella tiene que llevarse a la niña y hacerla feliz, fuerte tener una infancia feliz. Miró por la ventana dando un largo suspiro para de nuevo ver a aquellos ojos color verde maravillosos, que en estos momentos mostraban temor, tristeza y determinación al mismo tiempo, una combinación muy peculiar.

-puedes venir conmigo -dijo Itachi con voz neutra.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción haciendo sentir feliz a Itachi definitivamente una sonrisa quedaba mejor que la tristeza en su rostro. Ella ahora sabía que el era su caballero que vino a salvarla de esta horrible pesadilla.

-Gracias eh...

-Itachi, soy Itahi Uchiha -dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, Itachi nii chan -dice parandose de la cama para lanzarse a el y abrazarle fuerte sorprendiendo al otro en un principio pero luego sonrie y le responde en aquel abrazo, ahora ellos dos iban a ser compañeros o una familia como al parecer Sakura quería, ahora solo sería cuestión de enseñarle unas osas para que el líder considerara tenerla con ellos.


	2. cap 2: Primera lección

¡**hola queridos lectores eh regresado de entré los muertos, mis disculpas en serio por tardarme muchiiiisimo en actualizar pero es que ya solo faltas dos semanas a que acabe la escuela y me han dejado mucha tarea y estuvo la feria del taco que por cierto por los que quieran saber fue cansado pero divertido y hubo mucha gente, gracias por el apoyo de las personas que me desearon suerte. Y aun con tantas cosas pude hacer un hueco a mi apretada agenda, recuerden NO PIENSO DEJAR EL FANFIC es mas tengo la historia avanzada hasta el capitulo 5 en una libreta el problema es el tiempo para poder pasarlo de libreta a la compu.**

**Otra cosa gracias por las personas que dejaron REVIEWS :) antes de venir a ver mi fi solo habían como 4 publicados y ahora hay 12! estoy muy feliz. por eso les dejo escritas 3,577 palabras!**

**Bueno como les he dicho no perderemos mas tiempo en esto. **

.

**Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi**

**_declaro que los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a kishimoto._  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo 2 Primera lección**

Después de unas horas en la que cierta chica de pelos rosados sentía que era el momento que ha tenido en su corta vida, al fín tendría un buen comienzo, algo que ella ya no pensaba que iría a tener, la oportunidad de ser feliz, si aquí estaba su salvador, su caballero, su nuevo hermano.

Ahora sabía que el le iba a enseñar lo que su padre nunca aceptó que ella fuese, aún recordar sus golpes estando borracho le hacían estremecerle, pero ahora conseguía hacer lo que el no quiso, ser una kunoichi. Iba a empezar a ser una kunoichi hecha y derecha, no quería ser una inutil kunoichi como las que rondan por todo konoha, ellas siempre se les ve que entran a la profesión pero solo para conseguir a un buen marido y nada mas. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el llegara y por suerte no tardó mucho, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta para mostrar a Itachi tranquilo como siempre.

-Itachi-nii -dijo ella yendo a el en forma de saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakura, tenemos que irnos de aquí -dijo Itachi mirándola con ojos suaves.

-¿a dónde? -preguntó la pequeña ladeando a cabeza hacia un lado.

-iremos a la aldea de la arena para conseguir algunas cosas, pero antes necesito enseñarte algo para ir mas rápido.

-¿más rápido? -se preguntó la chica de pelos rosados.

-Veras te enseñaré lo que todo un ninja necesita saber -dijo Itachi hincándose para estar a su altura- el chakra.

Después de lo que parecieron un par de horas logró enseñarle lo que era y ela al parecer lo logró entender fácilmente, ya que lo absorbió como si de una esponja se tratase para el agrado de itachi cabe decir ya que esto ayudaría a que no tomara demasiado tiempo.

-ahora, ya que sabes la importancia del chakra tenemos que ver el control de este... Supongo que tardaremos com días -dijo con un suspiro Itachi- para comenzar quiero que tomes esta hoja la tengas pegada en tu frente, por mientras saldré a comprar comida.

Sakura asiente y mira la hoja que traía en la mano en cuanto salió itachi... Si quería hacer feliz a Itachi tendría que aprender muy rápido para no ser una carga... Jugueteó con la oja por unos momentos tratando de averiguar ¿Cómo es que iba a poder poner esa hoja en su frente. Priero que nada tenía que saber y sentir las lineas de chakra que Itachi le había dicho que todos tenían aún por pequeñas que fueran así que cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse para poder conseguir sentir aquellas redes, por varios minutos se concentró esperando sentirlas pero nada sucedía. Las gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente y por increíble que sonara ya se sentía exhausta.

-Sakura, ya llegue, traje ramen -dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.

En ese momento que Itachi habló ella por fin pudo visularizar su chakra, toda la red y abre los ojos de sorpresa, al instante mira a su hermano.

-Itacchi-nii! lo logre! -dijo la chica de ojos brillosos de alegría y orgullo. Aunque itachi por otro lado alza una ceja de interrogación. ¿ya había logrado pegar una hoja a su frente?, ¿hizo algún truco?- he sentido mi chackra!

Ahora lo entendía, se sentía tan bien ver a la chica sonreír, el podía sentirse en paz y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de que ella lograra aprender tan rápido a encontrar su chakra aún mas rápido de lo que lo hacen los chicos de la academia, recordando aquellos que son mas grandes que ella.

-parece que llegaremos mas rápido de lo que pensaba -dijo Itachi asintiendo aunque en su interior sabía que estaba orgulloso de su gran avance- solo ahora descansa que lograr sentir tu chackra en realidad es agotador, quiero que comas y luego duermas.

-Si! -dijo ella feliz corriendo hacia la comida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despierta cuando el sol ya estaba resplandeciendo sobre el cielo, ella se frota los ojos y mira a todos lados, era distinto a su casa, muy tranquilo en realidad con cuidado se baja de la cama y con los pies descalzos procede a caminar por el lugar hasta encontrarse en la mesa del pequeño lugar, una nota estaba en esta.

_Sakura: _

_Sali a investigar y a estar en guardia, te he dejado comida en la bolsa que está en el tocador, quédate en el cuarto_

_atte. Itachi_

Itachi... Ese nombre sonaba tan familiar...Como un rayo de luz recordó todo lo que pasó estos dias y una enorme sonrisa empezó a adornarse en su rostro mientras apretaba el papel que tenía en sus manos contra el pecho, es entonces que se decide hoy terminar lo de la hoja para poder irse mañana porque si itachi-nii se estaba yendo era pro algo importante que luego le preguntaría, pero por ahora se va al tocador para poder comer más rápido e irse a entrenar; ayer hizo un gran avance sintiendo su chackra, pero eso no era suficiente según ella, tenía que sobre pasarse.

Cada vez que pensaba en el chackra se impresionaba de lo mucho que podía hacer con este... Desde manipular cosas hasta crear, según lo que le dijo Itachi, tantas cosas que deseaba hacer , ya tenía decidido ¡Ser la mejor kunoichi de la historia del mundo! quería demostrar su valía por darle la oportunidad al mundo de ver que ella no es la tonta niña que todos creían que era hasta que Itachi le salvó.

-No debo perder el tiempo -dijo Sakura mirando con determinación, ella cerró lo ojos y pensó en su chackra sentó como este fluía por todo su cuerpo, era como otro órgano, o como si fuera la sangre misma que fluía por todos lados, lineas tan delgadas que permitían hacer cosas increíbles, por un tiempo esperó, por horas y horas hasta que de pronto una gran ola de chackra sale de ella como una explosión, sorprendiendo hasta a la misma sakura .

-¿Qué fue eso? -musitó ella con asombro en los ojos.

Se sintió tan extraño, era como si sintiera todo a su alrededor después de la onda de chackra; la hoja la mesa, la ropa bajo la cama, la banda de itachi dentro de una caja pequeña en un rincón del cuarto con un objeto rectangular. Estaba fascinada, volvió a repetirlo, era como tener un radar, poco a poco fue usandolo con men}os y menos cantidad de chackra hasta encontrar la adecuada para no desperdiciar. Era medio día y se sentía cansada de tanto que uso y se tiró a la cama, miraba el techo marrón con ojos llenos de autosuficiencia, había aprendido algo sin la ayuda de itachi, pero, miró a un lado de la cama, ahí estaba esa hoja que no podía controlar ¿Cómo podía pegarla a ella?, pronto llegará Itachi y quería recibirlo pegando la hoja a ella.

De pronto se abre la puerta y era Itachi con un semblante neutro buscando a Sakura por todos lados hasta que la encuentra tirada en la cama mirando la hoja con tristeza.

-Hola Sakura -dice Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Itachi-nii -dijo ella fulminando con la mirada a la pequeña hoja como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, haciendo reír un poco a Itachipara sentarse junto a ella y quitarle unos pelos de la cara.

-Veo que no has podido con la hoja -dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Sakura, esta gruñe dándole la razón a Itachi.

-Itachi-nii! Dame otro consejo! -gritó Sakura parándose de golpe sobre la cama mirandolo de forma seria a Itachi que la mira sorprendido.

-Sakura tienes que aprender algo bien importante para poder vivir en el mundo de un shinobi -dice poniendo una mano en el hombro de sakura quien lo miraba algo impaciente por lo que quería decir Itachi- No solo importa lo fuerte que eres al ser un ninja, sino también al ser pacientes sino las cosas pierden el control, así como el chackra, si uno no tiene cuidado los hilos que nos dan el chackra por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Eso es! -gritó Sakura mientras saltaba de la cama con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- ¡gracias Itachi-nii!

Itachi sonreía aunque en realidad no sabía que era lo que había hecho.

-Si pienso en el chackra como pequeños hilos puedo hacer que salgan hilos y pegar la hoja como si fuera algo que se cose- se dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba en los canales de chackra y la hoja en la frente, poco a poco dejo sacar pequeños hilos de chackra hasta que suelta la mano y la hoja ya estaba en la frente- ¡Mira Itachi-nii ya esta en la frente!

Itachi miraba con asombro y luego una sonrisa sale, se para de la cama y le acaricia el cabello.

-Perfecto, muy bien sakuram ahora ya parece que lo logras controlar, nos iremos antes de tiempo... Supongo que entonces me pondré a empacar...

Sakura estaba feliz y asciente empezando a guardar sus cosas pues no era mucho, solo una pequeña mochila con un par de prendas que le había comprado su hermano.

-¿Dónde está? - se pregunta Itachi buscando entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-niin? -dice terminando de hacer lo que hacía, ya había acabado- ¿acaso no encuentras algo?

-No encuentro mi banda y una cosa muy importante dentro de la bolsa -dice Itachi buscándola por todos lados.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso -dijo Sakura mostrando una gran sonrisa de triunfo y determinación en los ojos, Itachi no entendí que era lo que quería decir con eso pero simplemente asiente esperando ver que iba a hacer, quizás ella lo escondió.

Sakura cerro los ojos y respiraba profundo, esperó unos momentos, sentía el cosquilleo pasar por su piel al sentir la oleada de chakra salir de su piel y al hacer eso ver todo lo que no podía ver, el chackra de Itachi que era enorme a comparación del de ella que era muy pequeño, la cama, el tocador, las maletas y las repisas. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a las repisas que estaban a un lado.

-Por aquí Itachi-nii -dice sakura dando pequeños saltos por el luagar mientras señalaba una de las repisas, Itachi suspira riendo para sus adentros, era una niña después de todo, caminó hacia el lugar señalado y al alargar el brazo sintió una bolsa sobre ella, estaba sorprendido, lo quitó y lo miró fijamente.

-qué es lo que hay ahí dentro Itachi-nii -pregunta sakura curiosa queriendo ver que era que se encontraba en el interior de esa bolsa, además de la banda de konoha que vio al usar su chackra, era como un rectángulo.

-Esto es la banda de konoha -dijo itachi mostrándosela mientras la dejaba a un lado para luego volver a meter la mano dentro de la bolsa. Sakura se movió mas cerca curiosa de saber que era aquel rectángulo hasta que lo sacó, era algo nunca se imaginó, si era un rectángulo de madera fina con bordados de flores y pintados con oro fino, dentro de ese rectángulo se encuentra una foto, una foto de no hace mucho tiempo , el estaba sonriendo, Sakura estaba sorprendida, junto a él había un chico mas pequeño al parecer debe tener la misma edad de Sakura, era muy parecido a Itachi y a decir verdad era un niño lindo, hasta se había sonrojado de verlo.

-¿quién es el Itachi- nii? -preguntó con un sonrojo a flor de piel.

-El sakura, es mi hermano pequeño Sasuke -dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa y ojos suaves como los que se reflejaban en la foto, al mirar a Sakura rie por el sonrojo que se encontraban en sus cachetes- ¿acaso te gusto mi hermano, sakura?

-¿Qué? -dijo alarmada mirándola un tanto sorprendida y ahora la cara roja como remolacha.

-oh sakura, vamos dime o sino me pondré celoso -dijo Itachi cerca de la pequeña que ahora le salía humo por la caeza- ja, ja, ja es broma.

-Itachi-nii! -gritó ella al recuperarse de las bochornosas palabras que su "hermano" había dicho-... Pero ... ¿qué paso con el?

El semblante de Itachi cambió de un rostro alegre al de uno que mostraba dolor.

-Lo he dejado atrás sakura, ahora que hemos salido de konoha no podemos regresar, además esto no es algo como para el, el destino de el es otro y no este al que te estoy metiendo -dijo Itachi mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro en blanco, Sakura lo mira por unos momentos y luego le toma la mano y sonríe.

-Esta bien Itachi-nii, lo entiendo y me dirás cuando puedas -dijo Sakura sonriendo, Itachi la mira asintiendo.

-Vamos Sakura, supongo que sera mejor irnos ahora, no valla a ser que nos atrapen -dijo itachi guardando el retrato de el y su hermano además de la banda.

-Si estoy lista -dijo Sakura parándose de la cama mientras ponía su mochila en la espalda- ¡será mi primer noche acampando con Itachi-nii!

Itachi sonríe y los dos salen de aquel cuarto, era la primera vez que Sakura salía del lugar, no era tan ostentoso al fijarse bien, era modesto para decirlo con simples palabras las correctas y las necesarias, al salir del pasillo se encuentran en recepción donde había una señora con una niña. Sakura al instante de ponerse frente a ellas se esconde detrás de Itachi con un poco de temor.

-Hola señor, valla no sabía que venía acompañado, pero que preciosa -dijo la señora de al parecer pelo castaño y ojos negros. La que al parecer era su hijoa traía consigo una sonrisa grande al igual que un sonrojo al mirar al Itachci. Ella era como de 12 años no era mas que de 1 año de diferencia con el y de ella 5 años. Al notar como esa mujer miraba a Itachi con ojos soñadores frunce el ceño y aprieta la ropa de Itachi.

-Buenas noches, si ella es mi hermana pequeña y avisamos que es hora de retirarnos- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa, la chica y la señora al instante miraron con des ánimo- aquí tiene el dinero.

-Gracias Itarachi espero que vengas a vernos de nuevo! -dijo la joven con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro.

Itachi voltea a ver y le da una sonrisa, al salir, sakura lo mira fijamente y el solo fingía que ella no lo miraba con aquella mirada fulminante.

-Itachi-nii... ¿¡Es Itachi-nii o Itarachi-nii?! -gritó ella moviendo un dedo acusadoramente hacia donde el se encontraba.

Los dos se miraron, en silencio sin decir nada por unos momentos, en medio del bosque a oscuras donde solo el viento y las estrellas eran presentes de lo que sucede Itachi no aguanto mas y comenzó a reír un poco haciendo dudar a sakura aún mas y logrando ponerla roja del rostro.

-Es Itachi, sakura, ja, ja, ja, ja dije Itarachi para que no sospecharan -dijo Itachi revolviendole el cabello.

-Oh ya entiendo, otra pregunta Itachi-nii -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mostrando ahora su rostro de duda- por qué tu chackra es tan grande y e mio es casi igual al de esa aldeanas?.

Itachi se detiene y la miró por unos segundos con un semblante tranquilo pero que por dentro pensaba en miles de cosas.

-de que hablas sakura? -preguntó Itachi decidiéndose por fin a hablar.

-¡oh cierto!, es que eh aprendido a ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor con mi chackra, por eso pude saber lo de tu bolsa y la técnica la puedo usar con ojos abiertos y cerrados.- empieza a decir Sakura como toda una maestra experta mientras Itachi escuhaba- al estar con la señora hize una... mm... ¡resonancia! y pude sentir los chackras de todos por ahí y el tuyo es enorme todo lo contrario del de ellas que era pequeña y el mio un poco mas grande al de ellas, ¿por qué?

Itachi escuchó atentamente y asintió, estaba sorprendido en realidad con que todo eso pasara o mas bien descubriera algo que según solo lo hace una línea de sangre.

-Lo mas probable es que tu almacenamiento de chackra es muy pequeño -fue lo que dijo Itachi deprimiendo a Sakura. al parecer tu chackra esta por debajo del promedio.

Sakura podía sentir como flechas invisibles empezaban a ser lanzadas en ella con cada palabra que Itachi dijese.

-Entonces me esforzaré para poder tener mas chackra -dijo ella recuperando el ánimo anterior.

-Puedo decir que eres muy buena usando e poco chackra que tienes -dijo Itachi dándole una sonrisa, ahora ella tenía estrellas en los ojos, había recibido un alago de Itachi-nii.

-Me esforzaré Itachi-nii para demostrarte que seré la kunoichi mas fuerte de toda la historia, seré toda una leyenda y así nadie me odiará y podre proteger a las personas que quiero, y tu serás uno quien lo verá, y juro que te protegeré. -dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el estaba seguro que si la dejaban entrar a Akatsuki sera la niña mas poderosa, solo faltaba que la aceptara el líder.

-Solo recuerda algo muy importante, hay que tener pasiencia y confiar en tus compañeros de equipo -dijo Itachi volviendo a ser serio- aqui dormiremos, sakura tu descansa yo iré a investigar el lugar.

Sakura asiente y acomoda el lugar para ser más cómodo de por si ya iba a dormir en el piso. Poco después de que Itachi se va Sakura se acomodó en uno de los árboles, todo estaba en silencio, la noche era buena, los grillos cantan y ella con una chamarra de Itachi andaba para protegerse del frió, estaba sonrojada pues olía a él.

-itachi-nii es el mejor -dijo sakura feliz mientras se paraba, ahora cumpliré y haré lo que me dijo.

-#$%$/%"##"%$%" **Recuerdo**-$%#/&%%($$#$#&#%$&$%$$/"

Itachi y Sakura se sientan por un momento, el frío se empezaba a asomar por el lugar y Sakura al ser pequeña era la que más lo sentía. Itachi sin decirle nada se quita su gran chamarra y con cuidado se la pone a Sakura, que ella sonrojada lo acepta gustosamente.

-Sakura, ya que sabes sostener la hoja en tu frente te pondré una tarea más difícil, esto a un gennin se le enseña -dice Itachi animando a Sakura- ahora tienes que escalar árboles sin usar las manos.

Al escuchar eso todo el ánimo de Saura se esfumo en un dos por tres y pone cara chistosa mientras lo miraba, creía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Itachi-nii eso es imposible! -dijo parándose de su lugar con ganas de gritarle mas fuerte de lo que ya lo hizo.

Itachi la mira pasiblemente, esa expresión ya se la esperaba siempre la hacían los estudiantes cuando sus maestros les decían semejante cosa, se paró del lugar sin decir nada y se subió al árbol mas cercano hasta llegar a una rama justo como dijo sin utilizar manos, el subió el árbol como si estuviera caminando normalmente, Itachi estaba desafiando la ley de la gravedad.

-¡Wow, eso fue increíble Itachi-nii -dijo Sakura teniendo mas admiración por Itachi.

-Entonces ve practicando, yo me iré -dijo Itachi bajando le revolvió el cabello como un gesto que había optado para ella y luego desapareció en el oscuro y frondoso bosque como lo había prometido.

(&%%$"##$#"%$%/**Fin del recuerdo**/)&%$%""#$#%$$&

Sakura mira al árbol que tenía enfrente como si fuera su peor enemigo, ahora ella estaba llena de raspones, la corteza definitivamente era distinta a lo que era la hoja, había pasado una hora hasta que por fin pudo mantener un pie, estaba feliz de dar el siguiente paso, astillada pero feliz, ya estaba cansada y cae en su propio trasero dejando escapar y quejido por el golpe, estaba segura que eso le dolería por un largo rato.

-Hay, hay eso si que dolio -dijo gimoteando levemente al momento que se paraba del suelo.

Al estar ya parada los grillos dejaron de tocar su música y todo el bosque quedó en silencio . Sakura mira a todos lados y del bosque un arbusto empieza a moverse.

-Itachi-nii! -gritó ella yendo al arbusto sin confirmar si era el chackra de Itachi, al estar cerca Sakura se queda estática- tu no eres Itachi-nii

-¿qué tienes que ver con el? -dijo un chico de pelo plateado con una mascara en su boca y que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos.

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí dejo el capítulo espero que les haya gustado mucho y haber alcanzado sus expectativas y repito ****NO PIENSO DEJAR EL FANFIC! por favor dejen REVIEWS para saber que opinan y que les gusta o disgusta y estoy libre de que den opiniones de que poner** a la historia


	3. Cap 3: No temas

¡**hola amigos, ya estoy de vuelta, lo siento por no publicar antes pero mi lap no servia y tuve que esperar hasta que me la dieran de nuevo pero no se preocupen si seguiré escribiendo, espero que les guste este capitulo como los otros por favor dejen reviews.**

**Hay tantas cosas que se me ocurren para escribir que ni se como organizarme XD, pero ya vere poco a poco, para tranquilizar dire que ya tengo hasta el capitulo 6 en libreta eh solo falta pasar a compu!.**

**Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi**

**_declaro que los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a kishimoto._  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo 3 No temas.**

**-**¿ Quién eres tú? -preguntó Sakura, lo mira detenidamente y los ojos de Sakura se posaron en la banda que se ubicaba en su frente que por cierto tapaba extrañamente uno de sus ojos- eres de konoha...

Kakashi miraba a la niña en frente de él. ¿Por qué se encontraba una niña en medio del bosque y lo mas importante ¿qué tenía que ver con Itachi? ¡acaba de decir su nombre!, era una niña fácilmente puede sacarle información.

-Así es soy de Konoha, ¿Cómo te llamas niña? -dijo Kakashi tratando de ser lo mas amable posible con la niña.

-No soy niña me llamo Sakura Haruno -dijo ella con orgullo.

-Con que Haruno eh.. -se dice mas a el mismo que a la niña que estaba frente a el, le sonaba tán familiar ese nombre- yo soy Kakashi Hatake, pero que haces aquí y porque dijiste Itachi.

Sakura miró al hombre frente a ella, no era tonta y al parecer este la estaba tratando como a una, si era de Konoha lo mas seguro y es que estaban persiguiendo a su hermano Itachi, usó su resonancia esta vez con los ojos cerrados y estaba por llegaar Itachi, tenía que hacer tiempo.

-Eres de Konoha, yo también soy de ahí, pero me escapé -dijo Sakura con una bella sonrisa traviesa sorprendiendo a Kakashi- ahí me trataban mal y por eso ya no estoy ahí.

Ahora lo recordaba Kakashi, antes de irse mandaron un aviso de que no se encontraba una niña llamada Haruno Sakura y ¡ahí estaba enfrente de su nariz!

-Tu eres a la que están buscando, vendrás conmigo jovencita -dijo Kakashi dando un paso pero se hace para atrás cuando pasa volando un kunai, que si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos hubiera muerto, al mirar a la pequeña para protegerla del ataque ve que es agarrada por el que estaba buscando Itachi Uchiha, aunque ella estaba siendo agarrada como si fuera un costal- Itachi no solo mataste a los de tu clan sino que has secuestrado a una niña de konoha.

Sakura estaba en shock sabía que lo buscaban porque se escapó de konoha, sabbía que ese día en que se conocieron estaba lleno de sangre pero en el sentía algo distinto a los demás, ella sabía que la sangre significaba que el mató a alguien, pero lo que nunca se esperó que a aquel o mejor dicho a aquellos que mató ¡fueran a su familia!

Mientras Sakura estaba en su propio mundo analizando toda la nueva información, itachi y kakashi se miraban fijamente, esperando a ver quien hacía el primer movimiento para así contraatacar al enemigo, ambos activaron su sharingan o dejaron su ojo al descubierto, ninguno de los dos se quedaría atrás, Itachi mostraba sorpresa al ver que kakashi tuviera el sharingan, el ha sido famoso por aquella habilidad y le llaman el ninja copia.

-No estoy aquí para acabar contigo Kakashi hatake -dijo Itachi mirándolo con voz neutra mientras que kakashi frunce el ceño ante tal tranquilidad de su enemigo.

-Y yo estoy aquí para arrestarte -dirigiéndose a el con velocidad, en una de sus manos aparece el chidori para atacarlo.

Itachi no se movía del lugar, era extraño normalmente uno se mueve, pero Kakashi no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Al chocar su chidori con el cuerpo del adversario, frunce el ceño al ver que este desaparece.

-Ahí no estaba kakashi, parece que ni con ese ojo eres buen contrincante para mi -dijo itachi con el semblante serio.

Kakashi mira hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba el, sin parar lanza un kunai pero Itachi desaparece al chocar el kunai en su frente.

-Eres malo kakashi -dijo de nuevo el en otro lado.

Kakashi volteó a verlo y frunce el ceño un poco mas ¡esto era una ilusión! al salir de ella ve a Itachi a lo lejos con la niña de cabellos rosados en su hombro como si de un costal fuera la niña, sin esperar Kakashi fué en su búsqueda saltando de rama en rama, tratando de alcanzarlos, de la nada se le une uno de sus compañeros, Soku, es un ninja de pelo color magenta oscuro con una franja de color rojo, se veía que es fuerte a simple vista y el pelo le llega mas arriba de los hombros y en su rostro resaltaban un par de ojos color esmeralda.

-Soku tu hermana no esta desaparecida esta siendo secuestrada por itachi Uchiha -dijo Kakashi saltando de rama en rama junto a su amigo.

Soku que estaba a un lado se le abren los ojos desmesuradamente y mira al frente a la persona que estaban siguiendo que estaba ya bastante lejos, ¡ahí estaba su hermana!, el ahora apretaba el puño fuertemente.

-Vamos Kakashi, no hay que perderle de vista -le dijo a kakashi que este solo asiente la cabeza y empiezan a moverse más rápido, antes de que se den cuenta a lo lejos vieron como itachi los mira y de su boca sacó una gran bola de fuego, la esquivaron con facilidad pero al ver a su objetivo este había escapado.

-¡Maldicion! -gritó soku con frustración, su hermana pequeña estaba en manos de alguien malvado -kakashi... hay que volvernos fuertes para vencerlo, mi hermana Sakura es maltratada desde que nació y por eso prometo salvarla de su sufrimiento.

kakashi lo mira en silencio, por ahora habían fracasado y tenían que regresar, ahora no solo tenía que ver al mocoso de Naruto sino también al mocoso de Sasuke uchiha, a veces pensaba que lo trataban como niñera, y solo le faltaba que le hicieran buscar a esa niña llamada Sakura.

-Esta bien Soku te ayudaré pero por ahora volvamos -dijo kakashi.

Por mientras con Itachi el seguía saltando de rama en rama con Sakura en su hombro, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, los dos no sabían que decir... Sakura quería saber que paso pero ella misma sabía que tenía que esperar, ahora no era el momento, usó su resonancia y no había nadie que los siguiera, pero lo mejor era no parar.

-Itachi-nii ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -preguntó Sakura mirando lo mejor que podía a Itachi pues seguía cargada como a unn ostal de patatas y lo único que llegó a ver fue el cabello.

-Nos vamos a Suna, para conseguir armas, ahí es el mejor lugar para conseguirla excepto tal ver konoha y la aldea de las armas-dijo simplemente Itachi, pero con un ligero tono suave .Sakura asiente tranquila, al parecer no estaba enojado con ella, por otro lado Itachi por dentro se sentía aliviado de que ella no lo trate distinto después de que le dijeran su pasado, esperaba decírselo mas adelante porque en cualquier momento si entraba ella a Akatsuki tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad, después de todo los niños son bien curiosos.

Mas tarde de todo aquel ajetreo la noche paso tranquila al igual que los siguientes días, sin preámbulos cabe decir, los dos poco hablaban tengo que decir pero sin llegar al punto de que se estén incómodos sino un silencio que es tranquilo donde las palabras están de sobra, estos momentos para ellos eran perfectos para poder pensar sobre todo su pasado, el presente y lo que les puede dar el futuro, Itachi en especial pensaba y miraba como Sakura todo ese tiempo practicaba los ejercicios que le ha enseñado, era como una esponja, siempre absorbía la información que le daba.

Después de unos cuantos días y noches ambos viajeros llegaron a su destino, Suna, un lugar donde los de Konoha no podían entrar a menos que quisieran una muerte segura, políticamente ahora estaban en una guerrilla. itachi se hacía pasar por un aldeano más que venía de negocios y por lo que respecta a Sakura estaba por atrás mientras se agarraba de la ropa de Itahi y el no decía nada; era la primera ves que venía a Suna, por no decir que es la primera vez que sale de Konoha, se sentía asustada y excitada al mismo tiempo, el lugar era distinto a lo que era konoha. Aqui la gente se veía más seria y dura los niños no corrían por todo el lugar sonrientes, sino caminaban serios, por una vez sentía nostalgia de su tierra.

Al parar Itachi, Sakura por estar en sus pensamientos choca con el pero al instante le sigue al ver que entraba en una tienda, que al entrar se podía apreciar que estaba repleto de artefactos ninja, Sakura estaba fascinada, era como entrar a una tienda ninja. Ella miraba los estantes con emoción, había kunais, shurikens, bombas de humo, espadas y mucho mas que ella no sabía que nombres tenían, ella miraba hasta que sale de su sueño al sentir como alguien le toca el hombro, era Itachi con una sonrisa junto a el se encontraban un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Está seguro que le dará esto a la niña? -preguntó el hombre con duda al ver que lo que le darían sería apra una niña pequeña que todavía no iba a la escuela ninja, Itachi le asiente simplemente y el hombre se encoge de hombros, no era su negocio el preguntar el porque de las cosas sino el vender cosas a cambio de dinero, un cliente es un cliente con tal que le paguen esta bien darle lo que quiere - ¿Quién soy yo para jugar? dinero es dinero.

-Acompáñame niña -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Sakura mira a Itachi quien no decía nada, ella lo tom´como un siga y las 2 van a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Itachi por mientras pagaba todo lo que había comprado, por uerte tenía suficiente dinero para pagar y le sobraba todavía mas. Esperó paciente a que terminaran. Todos esos días de caminar le sirvieron a Sakura para que aprendiera a subir árboles y ahora lo hace de maravilla, ahora ella practicaba resistencia y poder saltar de una rama en otra ya que ella no quería ser cargada como a un costal todo el tiempo o eso es lo que recuerda Itachi que le dijo ella. Estaba orgulloso de ella, en tan poco tiempo había hecho mucho, y cuando le daba libros de ninjas, sobre la historia y cosas básicas ella lo absorbía como una esponja, no era buena en fuerza pero iba a ser que fuera inteligente y estratega del grupo en que ella estuviese.

-I-Itachi-nii -le llamó una voz algo temblorosa, era Sakura que estaba sonrojada, el se veía sorprendido, estaba toda distinta, el pelo de la frente lo tenía recogido en una cinta roja que siempre lo traía en el brazo, al parecer era especial esa cinta y ahora sin ese fleco en la frente se veía su gran frente, pero era lo de menos, ella traía un kimono rojo de manga larga con una cinta en medio color rosado, el sabía que debajo de la flada que le llegaba hasta la rodilla tenía su kit de armas que le compró ahora y sus sandalias eran negras especiales para un ninja y por debajo de las mangas traía unos protectores para los golpes- ¡Muchas gracias! -gritó emocionada.

Sakura corrió y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. al terminar fueron a un puesto de comida, claro que a una mesa mas apartada.

-N-no se ve fea mi frente? -preguntó ella miedosa de lo que dijera pues nunca dijo nada y ya temía.

-¿Por qué se vería fea tu frente Sakura? - pregunta él con una sonrisa.

-y-yo... Es que en konoha siempre se han burlado de mi por mi frente -dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-No Sakura , yo pienso que tu frente es hermosa, no tengas miedo de mostrarla, además -dijo Itachi inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente y luego guiñarle el ojo- es perfecta para besarla.

Sakura sonríe de sobre manera, definitivamente amaría a aquel que le diga aquellas palabras como las que dijo su hermano.

-Me da dos platos de carne y sopa de miso por favor -dijo Itachi a la mesera y cuando se va la mesera mira serio Sakura- bueno ahora hablaremos de otra cosa, quiero hablar sobre mi familia, te diré toda la verdad, pero te pido que esto quede entre tu y yo.

Sakura asiente mientras miraba a Itachi, por fin podría hablar entre ellos sobre lo sucedido, así que solo asiente y escucha. Después de una larga plática Sakura termina sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos y con ganas de vomitar, pero entiende, ahora mas que nunca, ella iba a proteger a Itachi, el era definitivamente un modelo a seguir.

-Itachi-nii, te lo juro que si me encuentro con tu hermani haré que cambie de opinión -dijo Sakura con una mirada seria y decidida.

Itachi solo sonrie.

-Ya es de noche es hora de que aprendas lo que se hace en el mundo ninja -dijo Itachi.

Sakura ladea su cabeza hacia un lado y asiente, ya quería veer que iba a suceder. Los dos salen del restaurante y suben por los tejados al estar en un lugar oculto miran a un rincón, ahí una chica caminaba y un hombre escondido de pronto la jala al callejón, Sakura mira con los ojos abiertos, la mujer quería gritar pero el hombre le tapó la boca y con rapidez e quitó la ropa mientras le golpeaba, Sakura no entendía porque, entonces la mujer estaba desnuda y cansada pero lloraba, el hombre la violó, Sakura estaba aterrada, ya no quería mirar pero Itachi la obligó a mirar todo y como al final el hombre mata a la mujer, Sakura lloraba, Itachi veía como el violador se iba como si nada así que al fina lo mata con un kunai directo al cuello, en ese momento Sakura no aguantó mas y devolvió toda la cena.

-Esto es el mundo ninja, matar, estar alerta, muchas cosas pasan y esta es una de las pocas, nunca dudes al matar o tu moriras -dijo Itachi- ese hombre era un violador y un asecino.

- y ... cof... cof -dijo Sakura tratando de recuperarse- porque... no lo mataste antes de que... cof... cof... ¡esa mujer muriera! -grita Sakura con la garganta irritada de llorar y vomitar.

-...Ella era una ladrona y además ella tiene su historial de adulterio, también era oara que abras los ojos y veas lo que es el mundo ninja como eh dicho ya.

Sakura mira los dos cuerpos tirados en la calle y con un ligero temblor asiente, los dos ahora iban saltando de casa en casa en silencio, Sakura necesitaba tiempo para poder relacionar todo, pero los pensamientos de ella son interrumpidos cuando ella usa su resonancia y siente 2 chakras grandes en una dirección, solo el mas pequeño era distinto y algo raro, ella se detiene y lo mismo hace Itachi.

-quiero ir allá -dijo mostrando el lugar donde había sentido aquellos 2 chackras- ahí hay algo raro, ¿podemos ir?

Itachi mira e lugar y asiente quería saber que es lo que ahora Sakura sentía. Al llegar al lugar escondido Sakura se sorprende el chackra de ese chico era como el de un monstruo con una cola grande y frente a el estaba un señor, era al parecer el kazekage como lo había leído Sakura en un libro, pero esto era distinto, el kazekage miraba al parecer al niño con odio que era de pelo color rojo que estaba llorando ahí enfrente incado.

-¡Te matare monstruo! -dijo el katzekage.

Sakura abre los ojos y con rapidez se pone frente al niño con un kunai en la mano ya no quería mas muertes por un día ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

-¡Alto! -gritó ella con el ceño fruncido sorprendiendo tanto al niño como al adulto- no dejare que lo lastimes ¡el no es un monstruo, es un niño que no ha hehco nada, aquí el monstruo es usted, un ninja no mata sin razón, no tiene honor, ¡no es un ninja!

-Quítate de ahí niña si no quieres morir, el es el monstruo, ese niño tiene al monstruo de 1 cola shukaku -dijo el ninja.

Sakura se impresiona, ¡esa era la razón de aquel chackra! pero eso ahora no importaba, a ella no le importaba, si había leido la historia de esos monstruos, pero los contenedores no tenían la culpa de la historia de los monstruos esos, es mas para sakura eran una especie de héroes por ser los que los calman.

-¡El no es un monstruo!, es un niño como cualquier otro y no dejaré que los mates -dijo ella agarrando fuerte el kunai.

-Si no me dejas mas opción, te matare a ti igual -dijo el kage con voz de ultratumba.

-Alto ahí, tu no matarás a nadie -dijo Itachi apareciendo con sus ojos rojos.

El Katzekage al mirarlo a los ojos el lugar se pone todo oscuro a su alrededor y unos cuervos negros empezaron a volar e Itachi lo mira.

-Tu no matarás a tu hijo -empezó a decir Itachi- si nos enteramos que lo matas sentirás todo este dolor... y más

El kage al escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos se abren y empieza a gritar de dolor, tanto dentro del genjutsu y fuera de el.

Fuera de la mente de ese hombre Itachi miraba a los dos niños, en guardia por si el kage sale del genjutsu. Sakura miraba al chico que los miraba asustados.

-¿Q-q-quién eres tu, quieres matarme? -preguntó el niño como si no hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo Sakura.

-No temas, solo quiero ayudarte -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dando un paso mas cerca.

-¡Mientes! -gritó el chico acusándola, una gran masa de arena se forma y va directo a ella raspándole la mejilla- s-s-si te acercas te mato.

La amenaza al parecer era cierta pues con cada paso que ella daba recibía otro raspón, a ella le dolía pero se tenía que aguantar, no podía dejar a este niño con esa tristeza que cargaba el solo, ella no era tonta, si seguía así el niño entraría en el abismo que ella iba a entrar sino fuera por Itachi. Por ser una ninja, porque el era una persona viva que tiene el derecho a vivir sin rencor.

-¡aléjate! -gritó el chico de pelo rojo cuando la chica estaba demasiado cerca así que con la arena hace puas que se dirigen hacia Sakura rápidamente.

-¡Sakura! -grita Itachi.

De pronto las púas se detienen a centímetros de la chica que estaba abrazando a un chico muy sorprendido, cabe decir.

- No te haré daño -dijo Sakura suavemente- no temas, aquí estoy para protegerte, no tengas miedo.

Sakura lo mira y le sonrie, el chico entonces lo abraza y llora fuerte.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno, seamos amigos -dijo ella con ojos suaves y una gran sonrisa. El chico de pelos rojos se sorprende y la mira, era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de manera distinta, algo como nunca lo habían mirado, así de intenso pero al mismo tiempo suave, siempre veía que todos miraban así a todos excepto a el, se sentía tan, no sabía como explicarlo, un calor por dentro de el fué creciendo poco a poco.

-Soy Sabaku no Gara -dijo el chico de pelo rojizo con rostro serio pero con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraban emoción

**Pobre sakura tuvo que ver una violación tan pequeña, :( es triste pero pense que algo así estaba bien para que vea que las cosas no son todas color rosa y me gusto mi final se me hace tierno gara y decidi que se hicieran amigos, mas adelante esto será importante para gara y sera un detonante para algo;). Dejen reviews! **

**atte mayura. karin**


	4. cap 4: promesa y una sonrisa familia

**Hola de nuevo aqui les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Quiero decirles que a decir verdad al principio quise poner esto en dos partes (así lo tengo en la libreta) pero me matarían porque el primer capitulo solo es de la despedida de Gaara y esta muy corta así que lo junte con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Sakura, el inicio de una kunoichi**

**_declaro que los personajes de esta historia les pertenece a kishimoto._  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo 3 promesas y una sonrisa /familia**

**cap 3 parte 1 promesas y una sonrisa**

.Gaara se encontraba junto con varios ninja de la aldea de la arena y su padre a un lado con ojos serios al parecer porque su boca y nariz eran tapados por un tipo de tela, el padre estaba a una distancia prudente de su hijo Gaara pues tenía suficiente con lo que obtuvo en el genjutsu, era vergonzante que un chico le hiciera no poder salir de aquel genjutsu.

Gaara aún con su rostro serio e inexpresivo dejo mostrar un leve sonrojo que eran adornados en sus redondos cachetes y por dentro -aunque su rostro como se dijo anteriormente era serio- era feliz, en su mano traía con el agarrado un pañuelo que cierta chica de pelos rosados le dio al chico de pelo rojizo.

* * *

**recuerdo**

Ya había pasado unos días desde el incidente con el kage y con ellos tenían la compañía de Gaara, en tan poco tiempo pudo saber Sakura que era lo que en realidad sentía el chico de pelos rojos por detrás de esa fachada seria que siempre traía consigo. Ambos aprendieron a usar clones de sombra, en ese momento Itachi vio como Sakura tenía un excelente control de chackra.

Era momento que ambos partieran de Suna, además, afuera del lugar de donde se resguardaban buscaban al "desaparecido" Gaara. Los dos pequeños se miraban a los ojos, Sakura con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos como cascadas y el chico frente a ella sin ninguna expresión aparente.

-T-t - t te voy a extrañar - empezó a balbucear Sakura poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Gaara- no te sientas mal, yo tambien lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte y yo irme, sabes que no puedes irte con nosotros ya lo hablamos.

Itachi por dentro tenía ganas de reír al ver como Sakura derramaba sentimientos de tristeza mientras que el chico seguía con rostro serio e inexpresivo, se alegraba de que ellos dos estuvieran en su mundo raro cuando ella le dijo que no se pusiera triste, pues Itachi al ver a Gaara... ¡se veía igual!, en ese momento se le escapó una pequeña carcajada traicionera que los chicos ni cuenta se dieron.

-¡ya se! -dijo de pronto Sakura cambiando su semblante triste al de uno alegre, sus manos se dirigieron al pelo, con unos cuantos movimientos desata el listón de color rojo que traía de adorno para su cabello color rosado, Gaara e Itachi miraban esta acción esperando ver que es lo que esta chiquilla iba a hacer, es cuando le extiende el listón a Gaara, Itachi y Gaara no entendían nada, a veces las niñas eran un poco complicadas- tómalo, es para que me recuerdes aún cuando estés triste y te sientas solo, con esto estaré yo contigo no importa donde esté, en realidad esto es muy preciado- se lo dirigió a su pecho a la distancia donde se encuentra el corazón, los ojos de Sakura se cierran y deja escapar una tierna sonrisa- esto me lo regaló alguien que quiero... mi hermano mayor, el en realidad era el único en aquella aldea que me quería pero... hace 2 años que no lo veo y me dio esto para que no me sienta triste, ahora te lo doy a ti.

Gaara e Itachi vieron aquel objeto por unos momentos, cada quien con distintos pensamientos, hasta que Gaara agarra el listón y se lo pone en uno de sus brazos.

-¡Así está mejor verte feliz en vez de triste!, siempre uno tiene que estar feliz, además este no es el final, yo se que nos veremos quizás hasta me veas siendo un gran ninja -dijo Sakura feliz y al mismo tiempo decidida.

Itachi en el momento en que Sakura dijo a Gaara que era mejor verse feli que triste no paraba de temblar de la riza pues el rostro de gaara se veía igual.

-Itachi-nii, estoy lista -dijo Sakura, Itachi asintió y entonces ella mira a Gaara, le sonríe débilmente y le da un beso en el cachete- te queda bien la palabra amor en la frente Ga -kun.

Itachi tenía los ojos oscurecidos, Gaara miraba igual que siempre y Sakura se fue de la mano con un Itachi molesto. Cuando estos dos viajeros le dieron la espalda a Gaara para seguir con su viaje, el chico porfín dejo deslizar una pequeña sonrisa al igual que un tinte rojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

**Fin del recuerdo**

* * *

A lo lejos de la aldea de la arena dos personas iban caminando a paso tranquilo, eran aparentemente dos viajeros errantes, un joven con rostro serio de 12 años y una chica de pelos rosados de 6 años, la chica a diferencia del chico traía una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro.

-Yo se que llegaremos a vernos Ga-kun -dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Fin del primer capitulo, ahora les pondré el otro que uní. **

**cap 3 ahora parte 2**

**Familia**

Sakura e Itachi caminaban por un largo sendero bajo la lluvia.

-¿ya casi llegamos Itachi-nii? -preguntó una cansada Sakura, pues de tanto caminar sus pies ya estaban pasando la factura.

-Si Sakura, ya casi llegamos -dijo Itachi por millonésima vez con una sonrisa. Sakura al ver su calma hace un puchero, no era divertido jugar a hacerle esa misma pregunta varias veces, al parecer el era muy paciente.

-_Cha!, espero que alguien de la nueva familia podamos usarlo como saco de bromas y se desespere rápido, no como Itachi-nii que soporta cualquier cosa _-dijo una chica dentro de la mente de Sakura , era igual a ella, pero a blanco y negro.

Sakura ya aburrida y resignada de que su hermano no fuera a caer en ese truco mira hacia el alrededor, se veía algo gris y la lluvia no paraba de caer, por suerte para ella Itachi ya lo había previsto y había comprado un par de impermeables. La lluvia era interminable, no por nada Itachi-nii le había dicho que era la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, al parecer a los aldeanos era algo común. (Este lugar tendrá ligeros cambios, no sera del todo una aldea industrializada sino que también tendrá arboles y todo eso) La gente aquí era distinta a la que vió en suna, aquí eran amables, pero los niños no corrían por el lugar, varios edificios se asomaban de distintos tamaños, subieron por unas escaleras y pasillos hasta quedar frente a unas grandes puertas, al parecer ese era el lugar donde iban a vivir, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir fuerte de la emoción, esperaba que fueran todos muy buenos con ella pero que todos tengan su forma de demostrarlo.

Caminaron por las largos pasillos, gracias a dios que en las pareces habían antorchas. Sakura miraba desde atrás de Itachi todo el lugar, era algo sombrío pero estaba mas que decidida a cambiar eso en poco tiempo si la aceptaban ella pondrá alegría en el lugar.

Después de andar por ese interminable pasillo Itachi abrió otra gran puerta, en frente de ellos se encontraba un gran cuarto, en medio había una gran mesa para varias personas y en la cabeza se encontraban dos personas, una mujer de pelo morado parada a un lado de la silla como si fuera la guarda espaldas y a un lado en la silla esta a un hombre de pelo color naranja y percings en su rostro

-Preséntate o muere -dijo el hombre desde su lugar, el color de sus ojos eran extraños con esos círculos y el fondo color morado.

-Soy itachi Uchiha y vengo de cumplir mi misión para unirme a akatsuki -dijo Itachi.

-Itachi eh... Si hemos escuchado que tu misión ha sido un éxito, eres bienvenido.

Sakura escuchaba todo impaciente, decidió probarlos y mandó una oleada de chakra y cae al piso, siendo notada por las dos personas que estban frente a ellos, Sakura por otro lado estaba impresionada, estos que estaban enfrente y los que estaban esparcidos en la casa sus chakras eran inmensos, pero no solo eso... ellos no estaban solos en la sala.

-Itachi... ¿Quién es esta niña? -preguntó el que al parecer es el líder de esta organización.

-Lo siento -dijo Itachi, Sakura al ver que era mirada se para y con unos cuantos pasos se acerca a ellos dos con un poco de miedo que tambien Itachi tenía por saber que sucedería con su nueva "hermana".

-S-soy Sakura Haruno -dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras temblaba a sentir tal chakra- _mi chakra es nada como el de él... no comparado como el de todos aquí... Seguro que no me van a aceptar y me van a matar... Itachi-nii... No, no puedo decepcionarlo, el confió en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo._

**-Chaa!, así se dice Sakura, hay que demostrarles a esos hijo de #%&%$& que si podemos entrar y seguir como Itachi-nii!** -gritó una muy emocionada Inner Sakura

La cara de miedo y los espasmos cesaron y miró a la cara al hombre que como ella supone debe ser el líder.

-Eh venido porque huí de mi casa, todos me odiaban y no tenían esperanzas en mi para ser una kunoichi, por eso huí, porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser un ninja.

-... Tú que tienes de especial? -preguntó el lider.

Sakura miró al suelo para pensar un poco mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de color rosa de vergüenza y luego levantó la vista, puede que sea insignificante lo que valla a decir pero era mejor arriesgarse.

-yo eh aprendido lo de chakra, aprender a trepar sin usar manos... Clones de sombra, ando aprendiendo a apuntar bien al lanzar un kunai y... -sakura pensaba, la cara del líder era seria al igual que la de la chica, pero no soportaba que los otros en la sala se escondieran- ... Oigan... ¿por qué todos se esconden y por que hay mas personas con el mismo chakra que usted? -se refería al líder-.

El líder se sorprende y todos al instante salen de sus escondites un poco sorprendidos del hallazgo de la pequeña niña que se supone que sus reflejos son casi nulos y más a una que no tiene la edad para ir a la escuela ninja. Itachi al ver las caras de los demás por dentro su orgullo se hincha.

-Cómo es que supiste que estaban ahí ellos? -pregunta la mujer a un lado del aparente líder, al ver que ahora estaban interesados en ella, los ojos de Sakura brillan un poco.

-Al aprender del chakra descubrí que puedo saber donde están las cosas sin verlas... -dijo ella ahora un poco cohibida por ver a tantas personas que ponían sus ojos en ella- ... se que no soy alguien con alguna habilidad sorprendente, solo se lo básico, pero tengo algo que puede servir mucho.. -ahora sus ojos eran decididos- quiero ser una gran kunoichi, quiero ser a mas fuerte kunoichi de la historia.

-Yo veo que ella tiene futuro, además esa habilidad suya nos puede servir mas adelante... Otra mujer en el lugar no estaría nada mal -dijo la mujer con rostro serio y mirada fuerte. Ante esto, ni el líder dijo nada.

Sakura mira con una gran sonrisa, ahora tenía otro ejemplo a seguir, ella sería como una mamá que no tuvo, pero sus pensamientos son detenidos cuando ve al líder.

-Tienes razón konan... Está bien que entres, así que todos, quiero que la entrenen -dijo el líder yéndose del lugar con un aura de ser alguien fuerte y difícil de vencer y con el se fueron las aparentes copias... Ahora Sakura sabía quien sería su nuevo papá... o sus nuevos papás por todas esas copias.

-Felicidades Pain ya te ha aceptado -dijo la mujer, Sakura sonríe y corre a ella para abrazarla, todos en la sala se quedan en silencio al ver esto, hasta la caída de un alfiler sonaría con tal silencio.

-Te llamaré Oka-san -dijo Sakura con un sonrojo y timidez, todos en la sala ya no solo estaban en silencio sino que sus bocas caían hasta el piso de la impresión, por otro lado konan se sorprende por las palabras de esta chica, eran sinceras y por lo que dijo anteriormente de konoha era seguro que le faltaba cariño de una madre, sin esperárlo todos ven como la mujer le da una sonrisa a la pequeña. Ahora era oficial, todos se quedaron hechos piedras al ver señales de afecto por parte de konan.

Konan baja a su nueva "hija" y antes de irse del lugar como Pain mira a los demás con cara asesina.

-Cuídenla o se las verán conmigo -dijo ella y todos asienten con miedo mientras Sakura sonreía con timidez y un gran sonrojo mientras que corría hacia Itachi.

Konan se fue dejando a aquellos dos con los demás integrantes de la organización.

-Gejee, tu serás al parecer mi acompañante -dice kisame un hombre con cara de tiburón que se acercaba a Itachi- soy kisame.

-Itachi Uchiha -dijo Itachi con modales.

-Jum, al parecer seremos las niñeras de esta niña, ¿por que?, esto no es arte -dijo un chico rubio con un fleco que tapaba uno de sus ojos, no se mostraba nada contento.

-Callate Deidara que entonces te encargarás de cuidarla -dijo uno de los miembros de Akatsuki raro con cola de escorpión. Solo haces que me moleste.

Deidara empezó a insutar a la niña tonta y rara por su cabello y frente. Sakura se empezó a sentir mal, pues le recordaba a su familia, de pronto recordar el pasado le hizo llorar, todos miraron a Deidara con odio.

-Disculpate -dijo el de cola de escorpión, sus palabras eran apoyadas por los demás- o vendrá Konan y no quiero problemas.

Deidara miró con susto y con cara de niño regañado miró a Sakura que no paraba de derramar lágrimas de los ojos, el hizo un puchero con los labios y suspiró.

-está bien - con el ceño fruncido- lo siento.

Sakura lo miró de cerca y asiente un poco y sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas, Deidara la mira y frunce más el ceño mientras se iba dando una riña y grandes palabras, aunque sin que nadie se de cuenta tenía un ligero sonrojo. Al irse Sakura mira a su alrededor y se encoge, quizás este lugar iba a ser igual, aún cuando Itachi le dió la esperanza de ser aceptada, al final no lo sería, ella misma se undía en un abismo sin darse cuenta, un abismo de tristeza y soledad.

Itachi la agita suavemente el cabello, antes de que se diera cuenta solo quedaban en la sala Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi y ella; los 6 estaban en silencio, os adultos miraban a la niña y ella de nuevo se sentía intimidada, este era un comienzo para ella e Itachi , pero otra vez lo había hechado a perder, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que respiraba fuerte y temblaba un poco. Un hombre moreno con ojos verdes se acercó y le acarició la cabeza seguido de eso se fue en silencio, después de el se acerca uno de pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás que le da un guiño, esta acción de los dos sorprendió a Sakura, dentro de ella volvió a brotar una esperanza, luego pasó uno de pelo largo y negro con tez blanca y ojos amarillo, cuando estuvo cerca su mirada pasó de itachi a ella, se sentía como si el ocultara algo, dándole una mala sensación.

-No tengas miedo por ellos -dijo una voz que le hizo dar un pequeño salto a la pequeña de Sakura, era el compañero de Itachi-nii su nombre era Kisure?, no misama, no no no kirame?, oh mejor lo apodaría Sharkie se dijo en su mente- puede que sean algo serios pero no te harán daño, solo confía en ellos.

Sakura lo miró ahora que estaba bien cerca, en verdad parecía un tiburón, ¡hasta su sonrisa parecía la de un tiburón, pero curiosamente a este tiburón no le tenía miedo, hasta dejó de temblar y ahora miraba con curiosidad, hacia la puerta donde todos los demás se habían ido.

-No dejaba de mirar esa puerta, dentro de Sakura se debatía por lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que se armó de valor y sin la ayuda de Itachi caminó hacia la puerta, ero se detuvo por unos momentos para mirar hacia atrás donde estaba el cara de pez.

-¡Gracias Sharkie! -dice ella con una gran sonrisa y entró al lugar desapareciendo de la vista de Itachi y Kisame.

-Gejee, con que Sharkie eh -dijo mostrando sus grandes y puntiagudos dientes- esta niña si que va a animar este frío lugar, vamos Itachi, hay que darte tus cosas.

Ese fue el comienzo, de el de su determinación, sino de algo más fuerte, los lazos de una familia que no tuvo para ser fuerte, para seguir su meta desde el momento que en ella volvió a florecer la esperanza. Ella será definitivamente la kunoichi más conocida por su fuerza.

* * *

Por otro lado en la aldea de Konoha Kakashi estaba vigilando desde cierta distancia al único Uchiha, el solo tenía que ver como iba en sus rehabilitaciones, al principio este mostraba tristeza y sus distintas facetas pero poco a poco se volvió una cascara vacía, sin emociones, solo seriedad.

Por la cabeza del chico de pelo plateado solo pasaba cierta cabellera color rosado que vio hace unos meses y que nunca volvió a encontrar, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué Itachi se la llevó con el?, era algo que aún seguía sin responderse.

**Recuerdo**

-Hokague-sama, perdimos la pista de Itachi -dijo Kakashi pasando el informe al hokague que este suspira.

-Me lo suponía, ese hombre a tan corta edad ya es muy habilidoso... -dijo el hokague mirando por la ventana, se veía cansado y era de suponer, ya era muy viejo, este trabajo ya no era para el pero desde que murió el cuarto hokague el tuvo que asumir el papel de nuevo.

-Otra cosa, señor, al momento de encontrar a Itachi Uchiha se ha descubierto-

-¡Hokague-sama! -dijo interrumpiendo Soku en la sala, Kakashi y el hokague lo miran- esto es inaudito, mi hermana Sakura no está desaparecida, ha sido secuestrada por Itachi Uchiha.

La mirada seria de Soku y la mirada sorprendida del Hokague eran reflejadas en las miradas de ambos.

**Fin del recuerdo**

Kakashi miraba al Uchiha, se podía ver la frialdad con la que trataba a todos, era de esperarse, lo que deseaba kakashi es que no fuera por un mal camino. Definitivamente iba a dejar el rango Anbu, si que era muy cansado, al mirar el cielo supo que era hora de irse y el Uchiha al parecer estaba bien.

-... Juro por mi vida Itachi -dijo en un pequeño murmullo Sasuke en el lugar que estaba- me volveré fuerte y te mataré, luego construiré mi clan.

Kakashi se encontraba de techo en techo con la mirada ausente, ya se había terminado un encargo, velar por el Uchiha hasta que esté "estable", ahora va a su otro encargo. Kakashi se detiene en un árbol a una distancia prudente, frente a el estaba un niño de pelos rubios alborotados, de ojos azul cielo y 3 marcas de bigotes en cada extremo de sus cachetes, pero ahora esos cachetes estaban mojados, mojados por derramar lágrimas, su cara llena de suciedad y raspones, la ropa estaba llena de jirones. El rostro del niño mostraba soledad una profunda soledad y tristeza, este caminaba tambaleándose.

-Oji-san -dijo el niño en un murmuro que alcanzó a escuchar Kakashi.

-¿Si que da rabia no?, un niño no debe ser tratado así -dijo Soku apareciendo a un lado de el. Desde hace tiempo que ellos hacían equipo, pues las circunstancias lo dieron y ambos ya no tenían equipo- Naruto ha estado con el hokague, le han dado un departamento al ver como lo trataban en el orfanato...

-...Creo que ha sido lo mas inteligente hasta ahora -dijo kakashi, sin voltear a verlo hizo una pregunta que desde hace tiempo rondaba por su cabeza- ¿tu familia como está con el tema de Sakura?

-suspiro- ... Como era de esperar, no la quieren, no les importa -dijo con el ceño fruncido- desde que nació no la quisieron, solo la ven como las reglas de la familia dictan, la sirvienta, ella entraría a ser de la segunda rama, yo siempre que podía estar en casa estaba con ella, pero... Por ausentarme 2 ños, se debe haber sentido sola y ahora que regreso ha sido raptada.

Los dos miran al chico desde el árbol de nuevo, Naruto no dejaba de ver el cielo, sus ojos estaban apagados y su boca recta , estaba vacío y solo, luego voltea a ver a las estatuas de Hokague, ahí estaban las 4 cabezas, el de pronto frunce el ceño y aprieta las manos.

-Abuelo, ahora ya se que haré ¡me convertiré en ninja y de ahí en hokague para que todos me reconozcan -dijo Naruto ahora con una sonrisa grande y sus ojos llenos de determinación, el niño volvía a tener vida.

Soku y Kakashi miraron al chico frente a ellos, Soku sonrió y Kakashi solo miró.

-Valla que sorpresas nos darán este muchacho -dijo Soku feliz de ver al niño queriendo seguir adelante.

Una niña sola que es salvada y termina con la determinación de ser la mejor kunoichi de la historia.

Un niño que busca superar y matar a su hermano, un hombre poderoso y al mismo tiempo peligroso para luego restaurar a su clan muerto.

Un niño con la intención de ser el mejor ninja de la aldea para ser el más fuerte para ser el hokague y así acabar con el odio de los aldeanos hacia el y ser respetado.

_Un paso más hacia el futuro, un paso mas para que estas almas solitarias crucen sus caminos._

¿Qué es lo que les deparará el destino?

**¿Qué tal, les gustó? ****díganme, para los que quieran saber cuando se verán Naruto y Sakura será en dos capítulos no se preocupen ;), comenten, dejen reviews para saber que tal, este capítulo recuerdo que me costó trabajo escribirlo igual que el siguiente. Si tienen alguna idea para el fic estoy abierta a opiniones :) dejen REVIEWS!**

**atte mayura. karin**


End file.
